


[podfic] Bad Moon Rising

by Annapods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a trick AND a treat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Halloween's not a good night for dirty work, or meeting the dead.00:15:59 :: Written bySath.





	[podfic] Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430451) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bmr) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ol0z5kews9fta2g/%5BOW%5D%20Bad%20Moon%20Rising.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ol0z5kews9fta2g/%5BOW%5D%20Bad%20Moon%20Rising.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for [Arkadyevna’s trick or treat for Pod-o-ween 2018!](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/635.html?thread=8059#cmt8059) Trick: costumes! Treat: superhero /secret identity halloween!  
Thanks to Sath for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Suzannart for giving me permission to use [the art on the cover](http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/153832348047/a-terribly-late-happy-birthday-to-sathinfection)!

 


End file.
